comicsfanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Radec200
"Había ordenado, sin emoción, las más sangrientas batallas, y he aquí que me sentía conmovido: me emocionaban los gritos y el dolor de un perro." Napoleón I (1769-1821), emperador francés. Hola a todos. Mi nombre de usuario esta basado en el Coronel Mael Radec, de la franquicia de Killzone, 'Y sí, me llamo Mael. A estas alturas, no puedo revelar más información personal. Solo puedo hacerlo cuando considero que cierta persona es digna de confianza. Amigos en PS3 *JCBM13. - GTA V *MACARRONESlol - GTA V y Destiny *ADVAKlose - GTA V *ADVAOmega - Eve DUST 514 *santodragonrojo - Everybody Dance Digital *Hidroman - CoD: Black Ops II *leo2420 - GTA V *maximiliano1200 - Duke Nukem Forever *cccJOELccc - Duke Nukem Forever *Kayser_56 - Duke Nukem Forever *luca_argentina - Resident Evil ORC *jake34512356 - Demo de Destiny en órbita *townmaxi - FIFA 15 *Felipe_Augusto96 - Resident Evil Revelations 2 *Moscow196 - CoD Advanced Warfare *Over9000 - Hatsune Miku Project DIVA F *iRodri14 - The House of The Dead 4 *eduardogamerplay - Dragon Ball Xenoverse *Adam_SAW - Killzone 3 *PADEZORMASTER - Pes 2015 *DarkDynamo - Defiance Canciones Sensuah Five Nights At Freddy’s Song - The Living Tombstone We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone We're forced to be still and play The same songs we've known since that day An imposter took our life away Now we're stuck here to decay Please let us get in! don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987 Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay ''x2 We're really quite surprised We get to see you another night You should have looked for another job you should have said to this place good-bye It's like there's so much more Maybe you've been in this place before We remember a face like yours You seem acquainted with those doors Please let us get in! don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987 Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay x2 thumb|right|335 px|La canción original de The Living Tombstone Party Tonight - Mordecai y los Rigbys Your eyes staring into my eyes, Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize', And the prize in my eyes is 10 times, The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul Gonna remember it until I grow old, 'Cause life is too short we gotta do things right, So baby let's just partyя toni-ight Baby let's just partyя toni-ight. We've come out on top, We're in front of the line, We're here to rock out and have a good time, 'Cause the past is the past and the future is bright, So baby let's just partyя toni-ight, Baby let's just partyя toni-ight. thumb|right|335 px|La versión de Sean Szeles Los Nintendos - Josue Yrion Führer Los nintendos, segas, super nitentndos, playstation, whatever Los japoneses descubrieron que jugar en el nintendo, por la luz, producira epilepsia Hay 2 epilepsias, uno es enfermedad, otra es demonio ESCUCHE BIEN Combulsiones, epilepsia, el mal, te posee AGARRALO BIEN BROTHER Daño cerebral, Daño cerebral, PERMANENTE, tu estas esclavo del mal, el diablo esta jugando contigo, por fijar la vista en el screen Es Residen Evil, aqui esta la respuesta, aqui esta la maldad El diablo esta jugando contigo, sientate y relajate, sientate y relajate OH MAI GAT, YA NO MAS Epilepsia Epilepsiaaaa Si tu crees que esto que esta aqui, no es verdad, tu eres siervo del demonio, si tu tienes una maquina de nintendo en tu casa, tu eres amigo del demonio Daño cerebral, daño cerebral, tu eres, tu estas, esclavo del mal, daño cerebral, daño cerebral, PERMANENTE, tu estas esclavo del mal Amigo del demonio... thumb|right|335 px|Hail the Führer Josue Yrion - Creación de soy tan sutil You Are A Pirate! - Foxy el zorro sensuah Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate! Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is all right with me, Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate! Yo Ho, ahoy and avast, Being a pirate is really badass! Hang the black flag at the end of the mast! You are a pirate! You are a pirate! - Yay! We've got us a map, (a map! ) To lead us to a hidden box, That's all locked up with locks! (with locks! ) And buried deep away! We'll dig up the box, (the box! ) We know it's full of precious booty! Burst open the locks! And then we'll say hooray! Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is all right with me! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate! Yo Ho, ahoy and avast, Being a Pirate is really badass! Hang the black flag At the end of the mast! You are a pirate! Hahaha! We're sailing away (set sail! ), Adventure awaits on every shore! We set sail and explore (ya-har! ) And run and jump all day (Yay! ) We float on our boat (the boat! ) Until it's time to drop the anchor, Then hang up our coats (aye-aye! ) Until we sail again! Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is all right with me! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate! Spoken: Yar har, wind at your back, lads, Wherever you go! Blue sky above and blue ocean below, You are a pirate! You are a pirate! thumb|right|335 px|You Are A Pirate! ;) Running In The 90´s - Max Coveri ''Modem talking, modern walking in the streets.' New desire. Take me higher, Lift me higher with your speed, I need fire. Get the satellite if you want to see me. Talking on the net, I know the way you like it. Get your credit card, 'Cause I need no money, All I wanna get is you baby. Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. Cyber talking Cybersex is on the line New desire Take me higher, Boost me higher with your mind Set me on fire. Get the satellite if you want to see me. Talking on the net, I know the way you like it. Get your credit card, 'Cause I need no money, All I wanna get is you baby. Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. New desire. I need fire. Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me We are running in the nineties,is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. Take me higher. Lift me higher with your speed. I need fire. Get the satellite. Talking on the net. Get your credit card. All I wanna get. Running in the nineties. Running in the nineties. Running in the nineties. Running in the nineties. thumb|right|335 px|Mi canción favorita ^^ Dios Sensuah™ Mäɇl™ It is a registered trademark. If you use content without permission of the owner this brand can bring lawsuits of copyrigth. © 2015 I.F.F Productions Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Activos Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos Categoría:Usuario Categoría:Usuario Activo Categoría:Usuario Argentino